Talk:Claire (Summer Collection)/@comment-3321212-20121004205510
Am I the only one who thinks in this book Claire FBFFs were meaner than Massie........... They made Claire feel guilty for making new friends. They made Claire wear an ewwwww dress just for giving an honest opinion which is what BFFs do! Claire gave them her money to get their dresses dry cleaned, which their dresses getting ruined was kind of their fault (it was Karma's way of getting back at them for making Claire wear a dress that was not only ugly..... But uncofterable for her..... It gave her a rash for crying out loud! They insulted Claire when someone was giving Claire an opertunity to make some money..... Which she needs and deserves for being underpaid at T-odd jobs. They fake being nice to her which makes Claire want to help her old friends out...... They blame Claire for A) bad danceing.....not Claire's fault..... Find someone who knows somthing about danceing, if you can't dance..... Or at least fake it! B) getting a crab to pinch someone..... (BTW worst Idea ever!) Was Claire even there when..... What's her name thought of the idea! If Claire was then I must of skiped that part! I don't think she was! Claire tried to help her friend out with getting to the point........... I felt bad for her a little bit...... I have trouble getting to the point myself. But I lost all my Sympathy for her for blameing Claire and making for hurting a contestant who was allergic to Crabs! C) Blameing Claire instead of the beautician who ripped her eyebrows off! I'll admit Claire should have gone with her friend when she got that done..... Because waxing hurts! So they, not Claire, ruin their own chances of being miss kiss! So instead of taking it with grace they not only get her payment revoked, and make the town hate her and make Massie mad at her too but leave Claire to face the wrath of Massie by herself! And to top it off they insist Claire choose between them and Massie! Massie might not be the nicest girl in the book but she gave some good fashion advice..... She picked somthing Claire could never afford but the dress had a cute knock-off Claire could afford so that she could buy somthing with her FLBR friends........ She then decided to help Claire out a bit more and not only buy the outfit (which Claire could dress up or down, a great investment for her!) and sent it to her but she also sent some jeans a leather jacket a ton of soft Cotten shirts and dresses, maybe Sandals and purses too...... She sent Claire a lot of stuff she needed for the PC list! She let Claire Borrow half her wardrobe in the past so Massie figured Claire needed some cute stuff that was new and just for her! When Massie arrived she sent another larger package for herself....... Heck she made it clear those outfits were for her only...... Her so caled friends Throw Massie's clothes around like crazy people........ And what if a few of those pieces ment a lot to her! It's no wonder she was mean to Claire's friends! Heck I'd do the same thing! She wanted to spend time with Claire the day they went dress shopping........... Does Massie really need fashion advice? God no! But she took it anyway, and like a true alpha and friend she declines Claire's help and works alone! So unlike Claire FLBR friends Massie advanced all by herself.....minus Clair correcting/helping Massie that one time..... But did Massie ask for it? Nope she then gave a great performance with Bean's help...... Which Massie trained Bean all by her self! Did not need Claire help there either! And Massie could win a beauty round in a potato sack........... Yes Massie was super mean to Claire after the pageant..... But Claire not only let Massie loose, when she deserved to win the pageant but lied to her in order to help the FLBRs out! Massie just wanted to spend time with Claire...... I mean she could have hung out with her other friends but she chose Claire! Massie was stabed in the back! Plus Massie also didn't make Claire choose either! And once she and Claire made up Massie gave Claire her money for clothes and candy! I wish Claire would have voted for Massie if she had Claire would have had one friend when everyone else (except her family) was against her! I will say after this book I've begun to like her a lot more! Now if Claire would take Massie's fashion, hair, perfume advice she'd be golden!